Vanellope's Racing Karts
Vanellope von Schweetz has used four different Racing Karts that were shown in the Wreck-It Ralph film. Royal Kart (Name Unknown) Vanellope owned this kart when she was princess of Sugar Rush. Vanellope's first kart was only shown in the possession of Turbo in his disguise of King Candy. It was a pink and white snowball style kart that doubled as the royal throne when at the palace. It was presumably destroyed when it was eaten by a Cy-Bug along with Turbo, since when Turbo turns into a Cy-Bug, his wings are pink, meaning the kart morphed with him and the Cy-Bug when they were eaten. However, it is still not known why this kart was not returned to Vanellope after the game was reset, but a possible theory can be that is was eaten or destroyed by a virus or cybug. Also, when Vanellope originally owned the kart, the lights seemed to be a pinkish-purple color instead of a golden honey color. The Lickety-Split As part of Vanellope's desire to become a real racer, she created a simple kart of her own. It was made out of scrap materials found by her at the local junkyard and ran on pedal power. She named it "The Lickety-Split" and said it had the "fastest pedal power, west of the Whack-a-Mole". The other racers destroyed this kart as part of an attempt to keep her from racing. The Candy Kart This is Vanellope's signature cart. As part of Vanellope's deal with Ralph to get his medal back, the pair broke into the Kart Bakery and created her current kart. Due to Ralph accidentally breaking the frosting tubes they were using to decorate the kart, it is an odd-looking vehicle. It is composed of lots of frosting, sprinkles, and other sweets with no overriding theme, unlike the other karts in the game. Despite this, Vanellope loves it as she finally has a real kart, going so far as to have Ralph and herself sign it. The kart is temporarily destroyed by Ralph after King Candy manages to trick him into thinking that if Vanellope ever won the Random Roster Race, it would trigger the unplugging of the game, leading to her death. King Candy explained that if the players saw Vanellope glitching, they would think the game was broken and then they would be unplugged. Since Vanellope was a glitch, she could not escape her game and she would die as the game was unplugged. After discovering the truth by interrogating Sour Bill, Ralph breaks Felix out of prison and convinces him to repair the kart with his golden hammer. Vanellope soon drives her new kart in the Random Roster Race, revealing King Candy for who he is and later resetting the game to undo all the damage caused by him and the Cy-Bugs. In the epilogue, it is shown that she is still using her new kart to compete in races in Sugar Rush. Crumbelina DiCaramello's Kart (AKA the Tira-Missile) When the Cy-Bugs attacked Sugar Rush, Vanellope's kart crashed and had to be left abandoned near the Finish Line. During the frantic evacuation to Game Central Station, Crumbelina DiCaramello is glimpsed driving her kart up to the exit walkway's farewell banner, then abandoning the kart to run the rest of the way. When Vanellope dashed back to help Ralph, she commandeered that kart, drove it into Diet Cola Mountain, and used her glitching ability to save Ralph in the nick of time. The kart is then glimpsed off in the distance, falling from the sky to crash to the ground, while Ralph and Vanellope landed safely at another spot. Crumbelina's kart apparently was restored when the game was then reset, and so was returned to her. KC's kart.jpg|Vanellope's original kart Likkity split.png|Vanellope's scrap kart VanellopeKart.png|Vanellope's candy kart Vchmshn.jpg|Crumbelina's kart that Vanellope uses to save Ralph Screenshot 2013-08-23 at 9.37.33 PM.png|King Candy in action with Vanellope's original kart Category:Lists Category:Sugar Rush